the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jamber / Fanfiction
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'Clean Slate' by afro-it-up - Summary: ''Amber and Jerome: Now Single, what will it take for them to realise the one that they love is right in front of them? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *''' House of Fire' by HiddenXinXShadows' '- ''Summary: '''Flames erupted. "What did you do?" I asked. "I didn't do a thing," he replied. "But then..." I began. My gaze fell on the only other person in * the room, Jerome.' '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Born to Die '''by SullyClarke - ''Summary: ''Jerome's getting tired of working with Rufus and his constant threats. One day he finally does something about it. Tries to kill himself. Can Amber, Nina, * Patricia, and Mara save him? '''Rated T; Finished' *'He Who Is My Hero' by SullyClarke - Summary: ''Who was shot? What has Rufus got to do with it? Where has the rest of the house disappeared to? Has Rufus something to do with it? '''Rated T; Discontinued' *'Sitting on an old road' by TRIX19 - Summary: ''Jerome, Amber, and Fabian seem to ignore each other. Why? There is a reason. What is it? Does it have to do with their past? And is the past reliving? Mystery, drama, crime, romance, friendship, horror, tragedy, and adventure all put into one. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Just a Dare' by EquestriusOrionBlack - Summary: ''Jerome kissed Amber because of a dare, is there something more? '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Forever' by Kate Loturco - Summary: ''Amber is in a coma. '''Rated K+; Unfinished' *'She said yes' by Santana Sweet Devil'' - '''Summary: ''The story of how Jerome asked Amber out and she said yes. '''Rated K+; Finished *'A Dangerous Arrangement' by PuffleHuff - Summary: ''Amber needs Jerome. In fact, Jerome needs Amber, too. But neither will sacrifice their pride for a public relationship until possible tragedy is thrown into the mix. '''Rated T; Finished' *'The note A jamber love story' by imablondeyay - Summary: ''Alfie was supposed to give Amber a letter from Jerome but his affection gets the best of him. What will happen? '''Rated K; Finished' *'Amber's ten reasons why' by houseofjamber - Summary: ''"Hey guys, it's Amber Millington. It's probably been three days since you all last saw me. Let's just say I'm not on this planet anymore. Even buying a whole closet of shoes, couldn't help this girl cope." A story you wish you could rewind. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Dusty, Pink TeddyBears' by xXGoldie12Xx - Summary: ''"What happened, Mick?" "Jerome Clarke happened." There's a reason Jerome hated Mick long before he ever liked Mara, and Amber Millington just might be the cause. '''Rated T; Finished' *'The Blind Couple Challenge: Jamber' by LiveLaughLoveReadForever - Summary: ''Watching Jerome be with Mara is slowing killing Amber. But what Amber doesn't know is that Jerome likes Amber just as much as she loves him. '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Perfect Life' by Jamber111 - Summary: ''After college, the group lives a perfect life, or is it? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Ping Pong Disaster' by houseofjamber - Summary: ''Will Amber get over Giles? Or will she find new love? '''Rated K; Finished' *'Jamber?' by Jamber111 - Summary: ''Jerome and Amber have secretly liked each other for the past few years. But they never showed signs. Now they both are admiting they like each other. How wrong will this go? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'House of Tragedy' by Jamber111 - Summary: ''When Amber breaks down, who can comfort her? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Unexpected Friend' by InkHeart4112 - Summary: ''Jerome, the unexpected friend, gives Amber, unexpectedly good, advice. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Numerology Game' by Little Miss Novella - Summary: ''The plan was so simple. To 'pretend date' in order to get who they love back. But sometimes, love doesn't always follow the plan. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Worth Remembering' by rducky - Summary: ''Sometimes it's difficult, realising that not everything has to be perfect. Sometimes it takes a little extra help to learn that things don't have to be perfect to be worth remembering. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Chasing Lights' by SullyClarke - Summary: ''Amber and Jerome have had no contact since their days at Anubis House. And secretly they long to see each other again. With Amber on the other side of the world, how are they brought together in an unlikely situation? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Keep Holding On' by MissFeltonFanatic - Summary: ''"You're not alone, together we stand, I'll be by your side you know I'll take your hand." '''Rated T; Finished' *'She's Sleeping Beauty' by riva-dancer777 - Summary: ''Sleeping Beauty but with a House of Anubis twist on it. Amber is in a coma and only a kiss from a certain someone can revive her. '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Sleep Peacefully Amber' by riva-dancer777 - Summary: ''What is Amber is the reincarnation of Sleeping Beauty? If that's the case, who is everyone else's reincarnations? I mean, Sleeping Beauty is just a fairytale, right? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Cookies' by tammy-loves-jerome - Summary: ''"Jerome, I'm going to kill you!" She screamed shrilly, and threw a handful of flour at his face. Jerome just laughed and grabbed a stick of butter and rubbed it on her cheek. She responded by pouring half a carton of milk over his head. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Written Secrets And Sticky Note Confessions' by ItsPopularICantLikeItNow - Summary: ''Amber wasn't sure if she liked him for him or because she needed something, or rather, someone, to keep her from thinking of Mick and Mara's newfound love. Can a simple sticky note help remedy the situation? '''Rated K; Finished' *'It's Never Going To Happen' by I Slay Darkness With Belief - Summary: ''He knows it's never gonna happen. So he has to let it go. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Forever and Always' by Just.be.happy - Summary: ''It took so much suffering for them to finally be happy together, but she doesn't live in regrets. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Skeletal '''by tammy-loves-jerome - ''Summary: ''"I want to be so thin, light, airy, that when light hits me, I don't leave a shadow behind. Then when I walk across the snow I will not leave so much as one footprint to mar its virgin purity. That I can dance between raindrops in a downpour." '''Rated T; Finished' *'Meeting Again '''by Jamber111 - ''Summary: ''After high school, Amber leaves Jerome with a broken heart. But when they meet again and admit their feelings, will they get back together? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Too Close '''by Dragonology3 - ''Summary: ''Nick, a man obsessed with Amber constantly pressures her into being with him. Will Jerome be able to save her from him or is she destined to stay with him? '''Rated K; Finished' *'The Fake Date! '''by jamberlover13 - ''Summary: ''Jerome wants his first date with Mara to be perfect. In order to practice, he asks Amber to help him and she says yes. What happens when feelings meant ot be locked away are finally revealed? '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Don't Look Now '''by Fabina4190 - ''Summary: ''Then he looked higher and saw the familiar blue eyes and blonde hair he thought he wouldn't see again until the ten year reunion. Amber Millington. Wasted. But still Amber Millington. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Osirian '''by untouchablerave - ''Summary: ''Jerome was helping her become herself again. '''Rated K; Finished' *'Thinking '''by untouchablerave - ''Summary: ''"I just - I got to do a lot of thinking, while I was in the warehouse." '''Rated K; Finished' *'Love Letters '''by RandomGirl200 - ''Summary: ''"You wrote me a love note?" Amber choked out. Jerome rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah... Yeah I did." '''Rated K+; Finished' *'Baby Steps '''by MyGhela - ''Summary: ''As she held her books closer to her chest she felt her knuckles turning white. Her scrunched up feelings for him started to seep out, she tried to cover it up but can't help it, she was in love. '''Rated K; Finished' *'Before the Worst '''by MusicalWheaten - ''Summary: ''A talk brings up a lot of old memories, good and bad. It leaves him to question his past choices, and her just plain confused. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Every Rose Has Its Thorns '''by Awesomegirl9112 - ''Summary: ''Jerome and Amber. Total opposites that barely even talk to each other. Yet, what if each was to discover that the other was not just who they seemed on the outside? *'Under All of That'' by stuckbeingrachel - ''Summary: Make-up doesn't give you beauty, it hides it. It doesn't hide ugliness, it shows it.' Amber thinks she needs to wear make-up to look pretty. Can Jerome show her the beauty she's hiding under all of that? Jamber FRIENDSHIP! Hint of Amfie romance! R&R? '''Rated K; Finished *[http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8944470/1/A-Shoulder-to-Cry-On A''' '''Shoulder to Cry On] by gossipglee1 - Summary: ''Amber gets terrible and shocking news and the only person who can cheer her up is . . . Jerome? Sorry i suck at summaries. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Give Your Heart A Break' by MagnificentlyWeird - Summary: ''Who can fix a broken heart? JAMBER-centric oneshot. x '''Rated T; Finished' *'A Nice Goodbye' by Jamber4LIFE - Summary: ''Amber is moving and Jerome decides to give her a proper goodbye. Jerome/Amber SMUT! I think... M for well you know. Slightly AU. and a little OOC. Now a story. Chapter 4 is up! R&R! M for first and last chapter, the rest are strong T. '''Rated M; Finished' *'A Happily Ever After' by Jamber4LIFE - Summary: ''"Why would you ever want to do that?" "Because no one loves me." "That's not true." "Name one person." Jerome didn't answer, instead he connected his lips to Amber's and the two felt fireworks. Bad summary, Jamber-one shot! Please R&R! '''Rated T; Finished' *'A Piece of My Heart' by Jamber4LIFE - Summary: Jerome blinked away tears, remembering the night he told Mara how he felt, and all she felt towards him was pure hatred. It was true. He had feelings. Deep feelings. But no one ever realized that. Especially Mara. Because she had taken a hammer and shattered his heart into a million pieces, then left, taking a piece of his heart with her permanently. Rated T; Finished. *'Look Deeper' by A.Piece.Of.Paper Summary: ''Jerome now lives in New York where he attends college. Amber Millington also lives in New York, but a different part of New York. An end of college party is thrown in Times Square and both Amber and Jerome attend without knowing the other one is there. Then they meet again after three years and end up living together. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'Body Party Reboot' by fashionablyobsessed Summary: ''Worker meets boss. Rich meets poor. Amber Millimgtom works in Jerome and Mara Ckarke's home. When she doesn't listen to her boss what happnens? '''Rated M; Finished.' Category:Pairing Fanfictions Category:House of Anubis